


The Top 10 Things The Cranes Would Say To Each Other In A Quarrel

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Top 10 Things The Cranes Would Say To Each Other In A Quarrel

  

  1. He: "As a matter of fact, I _am_ so certain of everything!"

  

  2. She: "Come out from under the bed, you coward!"

  

  3. He: "One cup of tea, hold the raven's foot."

  

  4. She: "Don't you lose consciousness while I'm talking to you!"

  

  5. He: "There's more than a _bit_ of a witch in you!"

  

  6. She: "I suppose next you'll accuse me of raising Headless Horsemen!"

  

  7. He: "Fine! I _do_ think you wicked!"

  

  8. She: "You son of a witch!"

  

  9. He: "What, is my account overdrawn now?"

  

  10. She: "When I look in your ledger, I'd _better_ like what I see!"

  




End file.
